kasabianfandomcom-20200214-history
Man Of Simple Pleasures
Man Of Simple Pleasures was written by Sergio Pizzorno and is the 9th track on Velociraptor!. It was released on 7 May 2012 as the fourth single off the album. Background Described as a "country song played by zombies", Man Of Simple Pleasures is about taking comfort in the simple things in life.Kasabian's track by track guide to Velociraptor! with Serge and Tom "It's about a guy who just wants to go fishing," Serge told Scene Magazine in September 2011. "Don't give him any of this other shit. Give him a bottle of whiskey and a fishing rod and that's it, he's good."Scene Magazine Interview Live Debuted at an acoustic gig at the Bus Palladium in Paris on 20 October 2011, Man Of Simple Pleasures was performed on and off until the end of the Velociraptor! Tour, sometimes being alternated with I Hear Voices. It has been played occasionally since. Video The official video for Man Of Simple Pleasures was directed by Aitor Throup and released on 18 April 2012. It shows a boy riding a bicycle through a city, with his t-shirt and surroundings displaying the lyrics of the song. It was cut together from over 150 takes.Kasabian - Man of Simple Pleasures The band does not appear at all. Remixes J-Ax Remix J-Ax is the pseudonym of Italian rapper Alessandro Aleotti. The remix was released on the Man Of Simple Pleasures Italian Special EP. Quotes Releases Albums *Velociraptor! CD Album (PARADISE69) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (PARADISE70) *Velociraptor! CD Slipcase (PARADISE71) *Velociraptor! 2x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE72) *Velociraptor! Super Deluxe Box (PARADISE76) *Velociraptor! Album Promo CD-R *Velociraptor! Black Album Promo CD *Velociraptor! White Album Promo CD *Velociraptor! CD Album (Japan) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Velociraptor! Special Limited Edition (Japan) *Velociraptor! Instrumentals *Velociraptor! iTunes LP *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum / Velociraptor! Singles *Man Of Simple Pleasures 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE84) *Man Of Simple Pleasures Promo CD *Man Of Simple Pleasures Promo CD-R Live Releases Audio *Live! (PARADISE79) Lyrics I'm a man A man of simple pleasures I got all I need So give me whiskey measures With dyslexic eyes I'm seeing very clearly by the way I'm on my way But all of my life I've been treated like a fool But I'm no one's fool Here I go once again Trying hard to pretend There's a future in your man-made rules I'll be governed by the road Get to shed this heavy load I see no future So leave me alone in the past I am told The world is nearly ending But when I look outside The birds are always singing You throw sticks and bones Remember every dog will have his day I'm on my way But all of my life I've been treated like a fool But I'm no one's fool Here I go once again Trying hard to pretend There's a future in your man-made rules I'll be governed by the road Get to shed this heavy load I've seen your future So leave me alone in the past Go on Let the righteous guide you home To where you belong I'll stay dancing to my favourite tune That's where I belong You won't take me for a ride I'm far too fast for you to keep up with me You won't take me for a ride Never catch the man that need no money I'm not gonna be standing in the line Waiting for you just to pick me out You won't take me for a ride You won't take me for a ride I'll come down References Category:Songs Category:Remixes Category:Singles